There is a wireless receiving apparatus for receiving a frame generated by carrying out a transcoding process, a scramble process, a modulation process on encoded data. With this wireless receiving apparatus, desired data can be obtained by performing processing that corresponds to a frame generation process at a wireless transmitting apparatus, namely, a demodulation process, a descramble process, a trans-decoding process.